


Training with a Bet

by JoFrez



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training, Work-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoFrez/pseuds/JoFrez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony made a bet during training and things get a little out of hand... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training with a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic out this year and I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Based on the prompt: Steve trains Tony in combat

"Come on Tony, I know you can do better than that." Steve taunted Tony who lay sprawled on the floor.

Panting heavily, Tony could hardly think straight with everything that was happening, let alone keep up with the pace Steve was setting. 

Tony's head was throbbing and everything spun around him. He was pretty sure that the sofa wasn't supposed to be moving. Sweat beaded down his face as he looked up at Steve who towered over him. 

After catching his breath, Tony stood up from the floor, stumbling a little while he tried to find his balance. Getting back to his fighting stance, Tony was ready continue the fight, or more like getting punched again for the millionth time that day. The bruises on Tony's face were starting to hurt and the stinging pain made him wince. But his pride would never let him back down, especially with a bet placed in this training. 

In 30 minutes of training, if Tony could land a punch on Steve, Tony wins and Steve would stay clear of Tony when he was working in his workshop. If he can't, Steve wins and Tony has to take all three meals. Everyday. For three months.

Tony tried punching Steve, throwing his fist forward but only landing on thin air instead of soft flesh. Soon enough, Steve's fist was aiming at Tony stomach. And Tony felt the blow as he staggered backwards a little. But Tony knew that Steve wasn't even using his full strength. It was 50% of his strength at best. This bastard. If Steve thought he could underestimate him... Regaining his balance almost immediately, Tony took one quick sweep of the ground with his legs. The usually alert Steve was late on his reaction by a second, which cost him to trip over the legs and fall for the first time. Finally.

"Haha, guess I'm not the only one not at their best potential." Tony playfully mocked Steve as he finally got the chance to be looking down instead. 

"Yeah, Stark. I guess you got me. You win." Steve grinned lazily as he slowly sat up. 

Filled with self-satisfaction from his win, Tony smiled brightly as he extended his hand to help Steve up from the floor.

As soon as Steve's hand met Tony's, Tony was pulled to the ground, catching Tony by surprise. Using his enhanced agility, Steve pulled Tony under him and they were now inches apart from each other. Steve's muscular arms trapped Tony and Tony could feel heat building up from his face all the way to his neck. 

"Wh...what are you doing Rogers? Come on, a bet's a bet. Don't be a sore loser now." Tony nervously laughed and he tried to push Steve away, of course failing pathetically. He is a super-soldier after all.

"Well, I was just thinking...since I won't be able to come down to your workshop as often now..." Steve was leaning in closer by the second and Tony could feel his breath on his skin.

"I should re-charge with as much Tony as possible." Steve lowered his head into the crook of Tony's neck. Steve's blond air tickled his cheek and Tony had to bite back a laugh in hopes of not ruining the moment.

But Tony couldn't hold it in any longer and started giggling at the tickling sensation.

Steve lifted his head by Tony's sudden outburst and looked at him quizzically. How did seducing Tony become making him laugh? Steve wasn't sure what he had done wrong. 

As Tony's laughter trailed off, he found himself staring back at Steve.

Tony grinned at the confused Steve and landed a small peck on his nose. Steve, not expecting that, became even more confused but went with it anyway.

Steve leaned down and his lips landed on Tony's soft warm ones. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him closer, wanting more. Their lips parted and tongues ensued. But just as Steve moved his hand under Tony's shirt, an alarm sounded, which caused them both to look at the sound's direction.

"Fuck." Tony muttered under his breath. It signalled the end of the 30 minutes match. 

"And as far as I'm concerned," A sly-looking grin made its way to Steve's face, "You  still haven't landed that punch on me yet." 

Shit.

"You tricked me!" Tony yelled, shocked by the injustice of the situation. 

Steve laughed, "Rules are rules. I win." 

Tony was now pouting, with his arms crossed over his chest, muttering some vulgarities and still on the floor.

"Pfft." Steve found it adorable and leaned back down to place a kiss on Tony's forehead. 

"Sorry for tricking you. Will you forgive me if we finish where we left off?" Steve suggested mischievously, his face as close as before.

"Depends..." Tony tilted his head away, still crossing his arm but the pout on his face was already gone. "...on how satisfied I am." Tony stared straight into Steve's eyes, determined with his decision.

"Well, I'll definitely do my best then." Steve cheekily played along and took off his shirt.


End file.
